


Special Delivery

by carma19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2020, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carma19/pseuds/carma19
Summary: Beca Mitchell-Beale is 38 weeks pregnant and trapped in an elevator with Aubrey Posen. What could go wrong?Written for Bechloe Week 2020 - "Panic"
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 33
Kudos: 151





	Special Delivery

****

**  
_10:04 AM_   
**

“You _sure_ you’re up for this, babe?” Chloe glanced at her wife in her vanity mirror as she fastened her rose gold earrings in place. 

“Oh, absolutely.” Beca emerged from their ensuite bathroom in an A-line gray maternity dress and walked--well, more like waddled--to sit at the foot of the bed, hands rubbing small circles to encourage their baby to chill out a little bit. “Maybe new sounds’ll distract the shrimp enough so she’ll stop using my internal organs as a drum set.” 

Chloe cast Beca a sympathetic smile, crossing the room in her navy tailored pant suit. “I’m sure Legacy’s really gonna appreciate you being there for her big day.” 

Beca wrinkled her nose. “I wouldn’t call a bridal shower a ‘big day’. Honestly I’m just craving cake, so.” She heaved a heavy sigh, her breathing difficult as all of said organs had shifted around to accommodate their firstborn. “You look so damn hot.”

“So do you,” Chloe shot back, tossing Beca a warm trademarked Beale wink as she leaned in and brushed a soft kiss to her wife’s lips. “Promise me you won’t overdo it?”

“I couldn’t overdo it if I tried,” Beca reminded her. “I’ll be sitting 95% of the time. Seriously, don’t worry about me. It’ll just be good to see the girls.” A serene smile pulled across Beca’s lips, her emotions getting the better of her most days. Nine months in, she learned to deal with it. (As long as she could blame her pregnancy, her badass cred remained intact, right? Right.) 

“It will, won’t it?” Chloe lit up as she always did before any Bellas reunion, no matter the occasion. “Okay, I’m calling a Lyft, by the time we get you downstairs and outside it should be here.”

“Ha, ha, ha… I’m moving.” Beca stuck her tongue out as she tried to push herself up, huffing when she failed. “Fine, gimme a hand?”

****

**  
_10:47 AM_   
**

“Hey, Bellas!” The eager chorused shrieking of ten best friends nearly shattered the crystal chandelier of the Midtown Terrace lobby. All except Aubrey, who declined the invite for work-related reasons.

“Beca! Oh-em-gee, you made it!” Emily hopped on her white heels as she nearly tackled Beca with a hug. 

“Yep, I’m here. Rumor has it I won’t get out much after I give birth, so I figured why not see my girls? On a completely unrelated note, what flavor’s the cake?” 

“Did someone say cake?” Amy strolled in and pulled off her oversized shades. “What’s up, pitches! Now where’s the dumbest bride alive?”

Emily hooked her arm through Amy’s. “I’m so, so happy you could all make it.” 

“Ah, perfect!” Katherine Junk strode in with her arms full. “Come on now, Bellas. Help me unload the car. I’m double parked.” 

With practiced efficiency, almost all of the girls hurried outside and grabbed some bridal shower things overflowing Mrs. Junk’s car--gifts, centerpieces, decorative pieces, boxes of treats, party favors, and miscellaneous items to make Emily’s day more special.

“Don’t even think about it, you’re not lifting a finger,” Chloe said, narrowing her eyes at Beca in an affectionate glare before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You relax and I’ll meet you upstairs, okay? 21st floor.” 

Beca chuckled. “Yeah, no worries. I gotta pee anyway.” Ambling to the bathroom with her hand braced on her bulging belly, Beca relieved herself and washed her hands. By the time she stepped back into the lobby, the Bellas had all cleared the area, no doubt heading up to the terrace to help Mrs. Junk set up. 

Well, almost all of them.

Low heels clicked purposefully on marble flooring as the one and only Aubrey Posen strode forth with purpose. 

“Dude, you made it! I thought you had a work thing this weekend?” 

Aubrey stopped and cut a glance to Beca, brightening as she hurried over and swept her into a hug. “I managed to move around some meetings and here I am! Turns out it’s only a three hour drive from Boston when driving entirely in the left lane.” She smoothed down her blazer. 

“Chloe’s gonna freak,” Beca said with a smile, nodding toward the elevators. “C’mon, we can help them set up.” 

“It’s kind of adorable how huge you got, by the way.” Aubrey pushed the “up” button and held the door open for Beca while they stepped inside. “You sure there’s only one baby in there?”

“Seriously, Posen? Fuck off,” Beca said with a chuckle, pressing the 21st floor as the doors closed behind them. 

Aubrey cast Beca a heatless glare, unable to stop the fond smile ticking on her lips. “It’s good to see you.”

“Yeah, same here.” Beca rubbed her belly in slow, soothing circles. “You staying in the city? ‘Cause you know we’ve got space and Chloe would insist on--”

_Boom!_

Beca gasped at the thudding noise and clutched the handrail as the elevator came to a grinding halt mid-ride. “Um.” She blinked at Aubrey. “That wasn’t supposed to happen, right?”

Aubrey pressed the Open Doors button once. Twice. Three times in rapid succession before sniffing at its ineffectiveness. “Don’t worry,” Aubrey said, pressing the call button. “Yes, hello. This is Aubrey Posen.” 

A few beats passed. 

Nothing.

“Hello, please come in. This is Aubrey Posen. My friend and I require assistance in the elevator.” 

Beca whipped out her phone, frowning. “Shit. No service.” Swallowing hard, she nodded. “Try the intercom thing again.”

Aubrey huffed and pressed the button harder. “Paging the staff at the Midtown Terrace. Our elevator has stopped moving and we need help.”

Beca leaned her hip against the wall. “It’s fine, Aubrey. They’re all waiting for us upstairs. They’re gonna realize we’re stuck and send help any minute.”

****

**  
_11:09 AM_   
**

“Aubrey, chill out.”

“It’s been _twelve minutes_ , Beca!” Aubrey paced back and forth, her breathing shallow and loud. “And I don’t do well in tight spaces!” 

Beca had never been more nervous about a sudden resurgence of Aubrey’s unfortunate stress vomiting problem. “Deep breaths, dude. Any minute now, the elevator’s gonna keep going. Maybe they just had to, um--reset the electric whatever…?”

“Are you an engineer, Mitchell?” Aubrey spat, anxiety causing the singular vein to pop in her forehead. 

“Um. Technically, a sound engineer?” Beca cast what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Really, they’ll call us and tell us they’re on it. Any minute now. Until then-- _fuck!_ ” Beca bowed over, grimacing as she closed her eyes. “Holy shit.” 

“Beca?” Aubrey swept over, all traces of irritation morphed into concern as she braced a hand at Beca’s lower back. “Breathe through it.” 

Beca gritted her teeth through the pain, eventually straightening up with a groan. “What the hell? That… that definitely wasn’t one of the bullshit psych-out contractions I’ve been having since last night…”

“Since last night?” Aubrey narrowed her eyes. “Did you tell Chloe about this?” 

“No, it wasn’t a big deal. We read all about Braxton-Hicks contractions or whatever. But that one was different. It’s never been so intense.” She frowned, shaking her head. “I guess I can call my doctor after we get out of--oh _shit_ here’s another one.” Hunching over again, Beca pressed her lips together so tightly they turned pale. 

“ _Breathe_. In through your nose, out through your mouth.” Aubrey checked her watch as she rubbed Beca’s lower back. “That was less than two minutes apart. You’re in labor.”

A strained, disbelieving puff of laughter burst from Beca and echoed in their tiny space as she struggled to stand straighter. “Yeah, right.”

Aubrey leveled a look at the shorter girl, determination shining fierce in her eyes. “Don’t worry. We’ll get you to a hospital as soon as we get out of here.”

****

**  
_11:53 AM_   
**

“This fucking sucks,” Beca croaked, sitting on the cold tiled floor of the elevator with her back up against the wall. She’d tied her hair into a messy bun, sweat beaded at her brow and she panted hard between contractions. “Why haven’t they found us yet?” Surely Chloe and the girls were beyond freaking out by now and doing whatever they could to help. She groaned and leaned her head against Aubrey’s shoulder, who sat beside her, as another contraction hit. 

“You’re doing great, Beca. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Count through it with me. One, two, three, four...” Aubrey squeezed Beca’s hand, not seeming to mind the force of it. She was doing that annoying overly cheerful thing where that tone was supposed to somehow convince Beca everything would be fine. 

Tears stung Beca’s eyes as she fought to maintain her chill, checking her phone for what felt like the hundredth time. Still no service. It had been an hour, and Beca’s contractions grew more intense--longer lasting with greater frequency. “You gotta get us outta here,” Beca grumbled, winded from the labor pains. She picked up one of her ballet flats she’d kicked off earlier and hurled it at the elevator control panel.

“Well that’s not constructive,” Aubrey said. “We both know Chloe’s going to jaws-of-life this door open with her bare hands if it comes down to it.” 

“Yeah,” Beca agreed, the tightness in her chest loosening as soon as she thought of her wife. She was gonna get out of here any minute, and then… they were finally going to meet their baby. “Yeah, she will. They’ll save us soon.” 

“And if they don’t,” Aubrey said, taking a steadying breath as she leveled another intense look at Beca. “Don’t you forget I trained and served as a doula in Mykonos for a year.” 

Beca winced. “Thanks. That’s reassuring.”

****

**  
_12:19 PM_   
**

“ _Beca! Beca, can you hear me?_ ” 

Beca had been in a post-contraction groggy daze when her gaze snapped to Aubrey. “Did I just hallucinate--”

“No,” Aubrey said, her eyes at the door as she lit up in a smile. “Chloe! It’s me!” 

Chloe’s voice carried far away, not over the (broken) intercom but from the other side of the door. “Bree?? Is Beca with you??” 

“I’m here, Chlo!” Beca yelled, grimacing when her voice bounced around their tiny space. But at least Chloe could hear them. 

“Chloe, Beca’s in labor,” Aubrey called. “We need to get out of here.”

“Oh my god!” Chloe cried. “They’ve been working on it, you guys! They just called the fire department for backup! Hang on!” 

“That’s aca-mazing news!” Aubrey burst, spinning back to Beca. “See?? We’re almost home free!”

“I…” Beca swallowed hard, still panting from her last contraction. “I don’t think we’re gonna have time.”

“What??” Chloe’s panicked yelp echoed from the other side of the closed metal doors. 

“I think I need to push. Holy shit this is so fucking intense.” Beca’s facial muscles twisted in agony as she turned onto her side. 

“Beca, hold on!” Chloe’s voice sounded so far away. 

“Yeah Beca, just hold it in!” Amy’s unmistakeable Tasmanian twang carried in next. 

“She can’t hold it in!” Aubrey barked, narrowing her focus on Beca and holding tight to her upper arm. “Beca, look at me.”

Beca’s eyes welled with tears and they spilled down her cheeks. She made no effort to wipe them away.. “I can’t do this,” she mumbled miserably. “I can’t do this _here_ , for fuck’s sake. I need Chloe. I need my doctor and pain meds, and I made a playlist and--”

“Yes you can,” Aubrey said, eyes shining fierce. “You’re Beca effin’ Mitchell, right? You can do anything. I can help. I’ve helped deliver twenty-six babies. You’re in good hands. Here…” Aubrey schooled her features into Captain mode, yanking off her blazer and shoving it under Beca’s bottom on the floor. She reached into her purse with shaky hands and emptied her bottle of hand sanitizer onto her hands, cutting Beca a look. “Take off your underwear.”

“What?” Beca yelped, exhaling in a shocked, strained chuckle. 

“We’re gonna do this together. Do you need help taking them off?”

“Dude, _no!_ ”

“Beca!” Chloe’s voice called. “Let Aubrey help you!” 

“I don’t want Aubrey staring at my vagina, Chlo!” Another contraction hit and Beca whimpered, resisting the stronger urge to push. 

Aubrey shot Beca a hard look. “You’re being ridiculous, Beca. Do you expect me to deliver my goddaughter with my eyes closed?” 

“I expect a _real doctor_ to do this,” Beca managed through gritted teeth, a fresh wave of tears spilling down her cheeks. “Please, Aubrey. I can’t. Not here. Not without Chloe.” 

“I’m right here, baby!” Chloe called, emotion thick in her tone. “I’ll be in there as soon as I can, I promise!”

Aubrey knelt in front of Beca, her eyes softening along with her voice. “It’s going to happen naturally, with or without my help. Please, Beca. Let me help you.” A teasing grin pulled at her lips. “Now just so I’m prepared, am I going to find an ear monstrosity down there?”

Beca couldn’t help it--she burst out with a few notes of a husky chuckle. “ _Seriously?_ ” 

Aubrey waited patiently as Beca peeled her underwear out from beneath her dress, which now rode high on her thighs. “If you feel like you need to push with the next contraction--” 

“Oh fuck, here it comes. _Chloe!_ ” Beca cried, death gripping the sleeve of Aubrey’s blazer beneath her. 

“ _Push, Beca!_ ” Determination settled on Aubrey’s face as she urged Beca’s legs apart. “Oh, wow. You’re crowning! I see the head! 

“Holy shit it hurts so fucking much.” Beca’s panting whimpers looped off the steel walls. Convinced she ground her teeth to dust, she was forced to stop pushing when the contraction subsided and she heaved a deeper breath. She needed her wife. She needed some water. She needed it to not feel like an axe continuously struck her lower back. 

“Bec, you’re doing great!” Chloe’s emotional encouragement helped Beca stay on point, when honestly she kinda felt like passing out. 

Another contraction hit and a pitchy wail tore from Beca’s throat as she gave it all she had.

“The head’s clear!” Aubrey reached out to cradle the baby’s skull, knowing not to push or pull but simply guide as she remained laser-focused on Beca. “Eyes up, Mitchell.” She squeezed Beca’s knee with her free hand. “One more. Once the shoulders are clear, you’ll meet your daughter!” 

Delirious, Beca broke down in hysterics once again, shaking her head. “I can’t. I can’t do another one.”

“Yes you can. You’re almost there.” Aubrey’s eyes shined fierce. “And if you’re gonna punk out ten yards before the finish line, don’t bother entering the race.” 

Beca snorted through her sobbing. “Did your dad always say that?”

“No,” Aubrey said, a softer smile pulling at her lips. “That one’s all me.” 

Yet another contraction hit a beat later and Beca bore down, another cry wrenching from her vocal cords.

Aubrey shifted forward. “Give it all you got, Beca!” 

Blinding pain shot through Beca as she narrowed her focus to Chloe and their baby, how badly they wanted this. How desperately they wanted to be mothers. The image of Chloe cradling their newborn gave Beca the strength to push on until--

“She’s out! You did it!” Aubrey lay the baby down atop her blazer.

“She’s not crying,” Beca croaked in her dazed state, weaker and more exhausted than she’d ever felt in her life. “Aubrey…”

“Give me a second, Beca!” Aubrey snapped, running her fingers along the outside of the baby’s nasal passages and inserting one finger into her mouth to clear her airway.

The most beautiful baby’s wail burst into the air around them and Beca’s own relieved crying matched. She swore she could hear Chloe’s sobbing on the other side of the elevator as Aubrey carefully lifted the baby girl onto Beca’s chest. 

“Oh my god, hi! Hi, sweetheart! You made quite the dramatic entrance, didn’t you?” Beca’s heart swelled ten sizes as she stared at her squirming newborn, cradling her close and brushing a kiss to her sticky forehead. The baby settled somewhat at the familiar sound of Beca’s voice. Beca was vaguely aware of Aubrey doing more to help below the belt but none of it mattered anymore. She did it. She’d successfully delivered their baby--naturally, without a doctor or pain meds, with the support of an out-of-practice doula. Holy shit.

Two minutes later, the elevator doors creaked and groaned as the firefighters used the jaws of life to crank them open. 

“Ma’am, please let us finish--”

The instant the doors pulled wide enough for a body to fit through, Chloe burst inside and fell to her knees beside Beca, arms wrapping around her family as she cried. “You did so good, baby,” she murmured, pressing kisses to Beca’s temple as she gently brushed the backs of her fingers up and down their baby’s arm. A shocked chuckle bubbled free. “Hey there, baby girl. Oh my god, you’re the _cutest_ ever, aren’t you? Your mommies love you _so_ much.”

“She is pretty cute,” Aubrey said, tears streaming down her own cheeks.

Chloe’s eyes lifted to her best friend, eyes shining with appreciation for her best friend. “Thank you.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Posen. You did good,” Beca croaked, voice still thick with emotion. 

“Ma’am? Paramedics are on their way up,” one of the firefighters called.

“What’s her name??” Stacie called out from the lobby, where the Bellas all huddled together and fought for a glimpse of the newest baby Bella. 

Chloe brightened and smiled at Beca. “Logan,” she announced, having kept the name they’d chosen private until now. 

Beca bit her lip for a beat and her lips twisted into a soft smirk. “What about… Logan Bree?” 

A soft gasp passed Aubrey’s lips. 

“I think that sounds perfect,” Chloe said, tossing Aubrey a wink. “Welcome to the world, Logan Bree Mitchell-Beale.”

****

**Author's Note:**

> Connect with me on Tumblr @ starlightscape :D


End file.
